


Kinzville Apartment Shenanigans

by CplCrimp



Category: Webkinz (Toys)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Little drabbles of my Webkinz, in or out of the apartment. Cringe Culture's dead.





	1. Character List / Residents

Skratch - alley cat, he/him  
Carpaccio (Pacci) - golden retriever, they/them  
Aquamarine (Aqua, Marine, Marie) - aquamarine puppy, she/they  
Pavlova - black and white cat, he/him  
Potato - black and white cheeky dog, he/him  
Onyx - black poodle, she/her  
Garnie - blue bison calf, they/him  
Vitelotte (Vee) - pink and white cat, they/she  
Boudin - brilliant bandit, he/him  
Pissaladiere (Ala) - brilliant pegasus, she/her  
Blewit - icy mist leopard, he/him  
Lilas - camo rhino, she/her  
Blossom - cherry blossom bird, she/her  
Cherry - cherry soda pup, she/her  
Mint - clover puppy, she/her  
Pecan - Clydesdale, he/him  
Cocoa - cocker spaniel, she/they  
Cream - cream soda pup, they/them  
Coquilles - denim and lace pony, he/him  
Domino - domino cat, they/them  
Jicama - elephant, he/him  
Pepper - fox, they/them  
Garnet - garnet rover, she/her  
Caramel - brown sugar puppy, he/him  
Maize - American golden, she/her  
Tarte Tatin (Tarte) - holland lop bunny, she/her  
Snowy - husky, she/him  
Cambridge - ice fawn, they/them  
Jack - jack russel, he/him  
Jelly - jelly bean puppy, they/she  
Pumpkin - leopard, she/her  
Mango - lionfish, he/him  
Yoplait - cosmic white bear, they/he/she  
Pinkie Lemon - love puppy, she/her  
Boba - moonlight tiger, they/them  
Roux - sweet spice cat, they/them  
Kipfler (Kip) - okapi, he/him  
Larkspur - peace out puppy, she/her  
Twist - peppermint puppy, they/her  
Rhubarb - pinkhound, he/him  
Hollyhock - pink poodle  
Vervain - pom pom kitty, he/him  
Diamond - white poodle, she/her  
Sunchoke (Sunny) - winter solstice stag, he/him  
Manchego - signature marble cat, he/him  
Daisy - rockerz cow, she/her  
Hyacinth (Cinth) - rockerz fox, she/her  
Brunnea - rockerz zebra, he/him  
Tickseed - rockerz lion, he/him  
Magnolia - rockerz papillon, she/her  
Ristretto (Ris) - rockerz poodle, he/him  
Hellebore (Helle, pronounced Hayley) - rockerz cat, she/her  
Camellia (Cam) - rockerz bulldog, they/them  
Whistler - seahorse, he/him  
Iceberg - seal, he/him  
Whimsy - stormy dragon, she/her  
Strawberry - strawberry leopard, they/he  
Flamiche - sunset giraffe, she/her  
Papaya - tigerlily pup, they/them  
Marble - teal zebra, he/they  
Twill - velvety elephant, she/her  
Brie - white terrier, she/her  
Zircon - zircon puppy, he/him  
Fern - green and purple floral fox  
Crepe - blonde cockapoo, they/them  
Tart - countryside mouse, they/he/she  
Kiwi - green earth puppy, they/them  
Paradise - tropical island pup, she/her  
Advieh - sugar and spice fawn, she/her  
Chartreuse - cauliflower sheep, he/him


	2. Chapter 2

“One of these days I’m going to cut you off with spray paint,” muttered a jokingly angry Jack, unlocking spray paint door.

“You can't do that, I'm an adult,” Papaya shot back, grabbing gray and tan.

“I'm also a manager and can ban you from this place.”

Papaya let out a fake gasp, their eyes going wide, “Oh, what a horrible fate! You could never,” they added on sassily.

“Literally watch me,” Jack muttered, locking the door back. He turned to Papaya, “That’s ten dollars.”

Papaya groaned, scuffling around in their pocket and pulling out a crumpled dollar bill, walking past Jack and out of the store, already shaking the bottles.

Jack groaned, getting back to his post. Papaya was the only person that came in after lunch and he only worked afternoon. He shut off his station light and clipped his nametag off, putting it in his pocket. He stepped out the door and wandered around back of the building, where Papaya was doing their spray paint murals. Jack stopped and gasped as he saw it, cupping his hands over his mouth.

It was him and his husband Jicama, swinging their daughter Twill on a swing set on a bright summer day. Papaya turned at his noise, clapping their hands together and stepping back. They took out their phone and promptly took a picture of it, before looping their arm around Jack, still in shock.

“Happy anniversary!” They exclaimed.

Jack swallowed back tears, wiping his eyes. “This is the gayest thing you’ve ever done,” he muttered.

Papaya nodded, “It’s what you deserve.”


	3. Chapter 3

Whimsy sighed to herself. She stared at herself in the mirror of a small dressing room. The dress was a gross green and covered in small pink roses. It was less than flattering. Her entire body was less than flattering. She slumped against a wall and slid down the wall, burying her head in her arms.

A knock came at the door. “You alright in there?” came a high, lispy voice.

“Not really, no.” she said, her voice breaking.

“Tell me, honey!”

“I’m just trying to find a nice dress but it feels like all the ones in my size look bad!”

“What's your size, Autie Ris’ got you!!”

“24-26-28,” she muttered, whipping her face and trying to collect herself.

“Alrighty, and what color are you, sweetheart?”

“My… my scales are purple.”

“I will be right back!”

Whimsy stood, hoping he’d bring back something better than this. A knock quickly came.

“May I break in?” Came his voice again, “No need to worry, I'm a flaming homosexual!”

Whimsy sniffled, smiled and unlocked the door. Ris was a brown poodle, he had long black textured hair that you could barely see his ears under- a slim of brown that went right back down to black puffs. He had a golden scarf tied to the side of his neck and had a blue jean jacket on over purple flannel. He held a big white dress with blue-green stripes across.

“Oh, that dress  _ does  _ look bad,” he commented, “This one will hopefully look better!”

Whimsy nodded, closing the door and switching out dresses. Ris’ was a bit short for her liking, but she figured she could wear something under. It fit well. It looked great.

She switched back into the jacket and pants she came in with and hung both dresses back on their hooks, stepping back out. Ris had been standing sentry outside of the door. He quickly took the first dress.

“Better?” he asked.

Whimsy nodded, “Thanks.”


End file.
